Three Times The Charm Didn't Work
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: And One Time It Did. Sequel to 'Three's A Charm'. There are still some members of the BO on the loose and Pandora ought to be found, too. But the most difficult thing is the everyday life. SaguKaiShin, slashy threesome
1. Kaito

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three Times The Charm Didn't Work || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three Times The Charm Didn't Work – And One Time It Did

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, hurt/comfort, blood, violence

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, MasuRan (one-sided?), TakagiSatou, KogoroEri, GinzouChikage

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi, Kyogoku Makoto, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Mouri Kogoro, Kisaki Eri, Megure Juzo, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwato, Shiratori Ninzaburo, Kobayashi Sumiko

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzou, Kuroba Chikage, Jii Konosuke, Snake, Spider (Gunter von Goldberg II)

Own Characters: Taisho Daisuke

Summary: Second in my Three-series, following 'Three's A Charm'. Again a three-chapter story.

Sure, the Black Organization got taken down, but did they get them all? And our favorite thief is still on the search for Pandora. But the worst was the everyday-life. The annual Police Ball is taking an unexpected turn. Who will rescue the day if most of the good guys are in danger?

Okay, it's official; This plot does what it wants! The first chapter was supposed to be sappy and fluffy and cute. It turned out depressing and dark (even made me cry while writing it...). Gah! But on the other hand, I like that new twist. xD

By the way, I have decided to make this a trilogy. So 'Three Times The Charm Didn't Work' is the second of three fanfictions in that verse. ;)

**Three Times The Charm Didn't Work**

_And One Time It Did_

_1. Kaito: Of Difficulties, Doom and Dancing_

Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That's cheating, Shin-chan! Sagu-chan, tell him that that's unfair!"

"But Kai-chan", breathed Shinichi against the magician's ear. "That's neither cheating nor unfair."

The brunette detective licked the earshell, his hands wandering over the exposed torso beneath him, stopping at a certain spot and pressing it. The thief hissed in pain and went limb.

"And that is the reason why it's neither cheating nor unfair, Kaito", commented a chuckling voice from behind the brunette detective. Saguru stepped up to the bed and looked at Kaito darkly. "You got yourself shot. And tying you to the bed is the best solution."

"But he stripped me off my tools!", whined the magician. "Even my hidden tools!"

"Of course, moron", snorted Shinichi and placed a soft kiss on Kaito's lips. "Because you'd escape otherwise. And we want you in bed, for at least this weekend."

The Heisei Holmes smirked and stood, leaning against the blonde. Shaking his head at the pitiful way the magician looked, the half-Brit slung one arm around his fellow detective's waist.

"But it's not fair!", whined Kaito again. "You can't lure me into bed under the promise of hot, kinky sex and then leave me tied to the bedframe without doing anything!"

A devilish smile tugged at Saguru's lips and the Heisei Holmes wondered how much of the magician had rubbed off. The blonde sneaked his hands down to squeeze Shinichi's ass. Mewling in surprise, the brunette blushed and stared at him.

"How about be torture him a bit?", whispered the half-Brit.

"That would be so mean... I like that", grinned the Heisei Holmes and led him out of the bedroom.

They heard the protests of their magician and laughed to themselves.

"Come back! That's even more unfair than tying me up here!"

Kaito scrunched his eyebrows in irritation. It wasn't the first time he got shot. And he had always dealt with it on his own. Until Saguru came. The blonde had most of the time only scolded him and left him do his night job how he deemed it right. But ever since Shinichi had joined their relationship, everything became more... complicated. Not only because the Heisei Holmes always fussed over every time Kaito got shot. No, it were the simple things. Like going to bed together, not knowing who should lay where, because they all wanted to lay in the middle. Or fighting. When two of them were fighting over something completely trivial, the third would be pulled into the middle of it anyway. It sometimes was hard enough to decide where to go, too. May it be restaurants, cafés or movies. The worse part were the looks they got. Kaito wasn't bothered by such things, he pranked the ones that were looking at them strangely and the matter was done with that. Even Saguru was only merely annoyed by it. But it was still a problem for Shinichi. Maybe because Kaito and Saguru were used to strange looks, they had received their fair share of those by just being a gay couple. Or it was because of Shinichi's fame. The Heisei Holmes was back in the newspapers ever since his return, especially after the fall of the Black Organization. Even though the brunette detective had spend most of the time unconscious, it was still mostly him and the FBI according to the official statement (Kaito, Saguru and most of the others involved preferred to stay unnamed). It was like a boost to Shinichi's fame and reporters were following him everywhere. He was a celebrity, his private life seemed to be the most interesting thing for the vultures. This was probably also the reason for their biggest fights, most of the times resulting with Shinichi storming out of the house to spend the night at the Kudou mansion.

It wasn't as if their relationship didn't work, it was perfect. As long as they were at home, or with their friends. Especially in the bedroom everything was perfect. Just like now.

"Ah, good morning, Kuroba-san, the doctor is ready to see you!"

Kaito blinked at stared at the door. His eyes eyes went wide and he gulped. Shinichi was wearing the nurse dress the thief loved so much! And right behind him stood Saguru in his doctor attire.

"Nurse Shinichi, how is the patient?", asked the blonde in a strict voice.

Shinichi bit his lips shyly and leaned over to look as the magician closely, a thermometer in his hand. "I—I think we should maybe check his temperature, Hakuba-sensei..."

"Maybe we should check your temperature first, you're all flushed", growled the half-Brit and came up behind the other detective, pressing against the curve of Shinichi's behind. "And I happen to have just the right thermometer for it."

"B—But, doctor!", squealed the brunette 'nurse' and turned around to face the taller man.

"Now, now, I know what a naughty, little thing you are", murmured Saguru and squeezed the Heisei Holmes' ass hard, before lifting one and bringing it down on the round firmness again, causing the smaller detective to squeal and blush. "I think someone is in severe need of a proper punishment."

Needless to say that the phantom thief was rock hard by now.

"My, look at the time! We were requested by the police station, Saguru!", gasped the brunette detective and hurried out of the bedroom, pulling the blonde after him.

"_Now_ you're just being sadistic!", hissed the magician with a pout.

Great, he was tied to the bed without any means of getting free, to top it all off he was achingly hard and couldn't even jerk off because his hands were tied to the damn bed!

When did his lovely detectives turn into such sadists?

He averted his eyes and stared at the bandage on his shoulder. His eyes darkened some. Yeah, he had hoped that it would finally be over once the Black Organization was taken care of. But they were too many all over the country, it was impossible to take the weed out of the garden completely. There were still some roots left deep within the earth. And to their misery Snake was one of those. After the fall of the organization, the killer seemed to grow even more interested in killing him. Every heist with Snake present made Shinichi and Saguru edgy.

As if their relationship wasn't complicated enough, Snake seemed to be set on breaking them up with his stupid attempts to kill Kaitou KID!

Not that he thought about breaking up. Gods, he would never think of breaking up! He cherished his detectives and enjoyed every second with them. But he had a feeling that Shinichi didn't want them anymore. And the magician couldn't really blame him.

The stress by the press was hard enough as it was, but them prying in on their love-life, all the prejudices and insults were taking their tolls on Shinichi. Since he was the most popular and thus also most wanted detective in Japan, he was also very busy was cases. The Heisei Holmes was just too nice to say no to people in need. He wanted justice for everyone. He was still neglecting his health because of his job, but Saguru and Kaito were pretty good at taking care of the moron.

Strangely enough that was Kaito's biggest fear. He was sure he could live without Shinichi, if that would be what would make the brunette detective happy, but he feared that the Heisei Holmes would neglect himself to death without them. And that was nothing he could live with.

It was harsh that he was even having such thoughts, but he couldn't stop them from time to time. The nights Shinichi spend at the Kudou mansion become more frequent. This week alone it had been two nights, and it was only Thursday.

"Kuroba-kun? Are you at home?", called Ran's voice from downstairs.

"Ran-chan, Hakuba-kun called us because Kuroba-kun is at home", snorted Masumi.

"Well, since we are talking about BaKaito, we can never know", snorted his best friend.

"But we are also talking about the two Holmes-geeks. If anyone could manage to cage Kaito-kun, it's them", hummed Sonoko and Kaito could practically hear the grin on her face.

"I'm upstairs! Come and rescue me!", cried the magician.

"We are not here as your knights in shining armor, BaKaito, we are here as your prison guards!", screamed Aoko irritated.

"Shinichi said you hurt yourself trying a new trick and he asked us to keep an eye on you while he and Hakuba-kun were busy at the station", explained the blonde as she and the three brunettes entered the bedroom.

"You know how glad I was to hear that", sighed Ran and sat down next to Kaito on the bed (with enough space between them – she didn't trust him not to steal something, anything, from her to use it to free himself from the handcuffs). "I mean... it means he's talking to you again..."

She averted her eyes and stared at her lap. The female detective laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner and smiled slightly. Right behind them was an angry-looking billionaire's daughter, walking up and down in front of the bed.

"This... moron! I don't understand why he lets those dumb reporters crawl under his skin like that! But I've always said it, he's a moron! You two are the best thing that could possibly have happened to him and he's sooo short of throwing everything away!", ranted the blonde.

"You're being unfair, Sonoko-chan", muttered Kaito. "He's put under enormous pressure. Ever since the case he had been working on for two years had been closed, reporters from not only every corner of Japan, but also from overseas were chasing him 24/7. Then there are all the clients and the police and even those stupid American three-letter-institutes were trying to get him to work with them. It's much to digest for him. And a coming out is hard enough as it is, but more so for a celebrity. Especially for a celebrity coming out and saying 'ah, by the way, I got two boyfriends!'. It's hard for him and I know he's trying... But they're making it hard for him..."

"Kaito...", whispered Aoko and stepped into the room.

Her voice was silent and grave and she told her three friends with a glance to leave the duo alone. Once the brunette girls were out of the room, she sat down next to him.

"What? Are you going to preach now?", grinned the magician.

But she still looked so serious. It was unnerving to see her like that. Normally, he would pull a prank to make her smile, but he was kind of tied at the moment.

"Kaito", she breathed deep. "Maybe it would be better if you'd end it. It would be better for all three of you. After you got together with Hakuba-kun, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. And... And I really thought that Kudou-kun would, I don't know, make you even more happy. Because I knew that you were in love with him, from the first time we introduced you to him at the café. You had that look in your eyes, the same one you always have when you look at Hakuba-kun. I thought he could make the both of you happy, but he doesn't. And he also doesn't make himself happy. It was fine the first two months, but the last four had been hell. Suzuki-chan and I had to listen to your whining, Sera-chan had to listen to Hakuba-kun's complains and Mouri-chan practically moved in at the Kudou mansion to listen to Kudou-kun. Whenever we meet to go somewhere, you are either fighting or not talking. That's not healthy and it's not making anyone happy. Don't you think it would be better for you... to end it? Our time together was great before he joined you in a relationship! Everything was good. I... want it to go back to that."

Kaito was silent for some time, the two old friends not daring to look at each other.

"Saguru and I... we talked about that the seventh time Shinichi had left...", admitted the magician. "We thought that maybe it was selfish of us to keep him to ourselves... When we talked to him about it, he broke down and cried. He even begged us not to give up and apologized. Even though it wasn't his fault. It's... a problem. We need him just as much as he needs us. And I think that everything could be fine... if not for the press... You know, he receives fanmail, right?" Aoko snorted and nodded. She still thought it ridiculous that detectives had a fanbase. "But that's not all he gets. He sometimes receives hate mails, too. Regardless of how happy we might be at our home at that moment, whenever he reads that we'll burn in hell because we're sick garbage... it gets to him. I don't give a damn about stupid people and their stupid world-view and I think Saguru can handle it rather good, too, because his coming out had been years ago and we two had been in a relationship for some time. But Shinichi... I don't know. I never thought that the high-and-mighty Heisei Holmes would give so much about the opinions of others, but it were many things at once he had to digest. Maybe it's just too much... Too much at once. Being openly gay can be hard enough, but living such an unorthodox life-style as we do as a celebrity... And still he tries. He could just say he doesn't want it anymore, the hatred, the stupid questions, the looks. He could just end the relationship and live his isolated, lonely life again, but he doesn't want it back. He loves us. And he's trying..."

"But sometimes, trying isn't enough", whispered Aoko with guarded eyes. "You need to think about it. Sometimes it's not enough, regardless of how much you want it. And sometimes what we want is not good for us, even if we love it."

She stood and left the room, giving Kaito the benefit of privacy to cry on his own when she saw the tears glinting in his eyes.

It was a truth he tried to deny for months now. Their relationship wasn't working, not outside their home, so how could it possibly be a real relationship? If you have to hide it?

It caused Shinichi pain and Shinichi's pain caused them pain, too.

Would they maybe really be happier if they'd end it? There was just one problem; Kaito would never be able to get back to 'normal' again. Never again would he want to miss Shinichi.

The way Shinichi's hair was always neat, even in the morning, even after rough sex, it always looked perfect. How he would smile when he solved a case. And that he wasn't working without a coffee, or how he read the newspapers and sucked his thump when an article got to him. How he handled even the most gruesome murder all professional and seeked justice for everyone. The way Shinichi's lips felt against his and how he always messed Kaito's already messy hair up when they were kissing. The hour-long praising of Sherlock Holmes he did together with Saguru. That Shinichi managed to burn nearly all food he tried to cook. The way Shinichi's eyes would light up at small things like lemon pie or meeting the Shounen Tantei-dan. Oh, those eyes. He was an internationally wanted jewelry thief and still, he had never seen a sapphire bluer or brighter than those eyes.

He could go on like that forever. There were small things and big things and he loved them. Life would never be good again without Shinichi. So why was it also not good with him?

Wasn't Kaitou KID supposed to posses an extra portion of luck? That's what the detectives, the task-force and the press were saying. So why was that lucky charm failing him when it came to the most important part of his life? This so-called luck only worked when it wasn't most important. It had failed to rescue his father all these years ago and now it failed to let him live a peaceful life.

"Kuroba-kun? Are you still there? It's... unusual silent in here?", asked the worried voice of Ran.

"Yeah, I've just... been thinking about something Aoko had said", smiled the magician.

"Oh", nodded the detective's daughter and entered the room again.

She closed the door behind her and turned honest eyes on him.

"Don't you dare giving up on him!", warned the karate champion in a low voice.

"What?", blinked the thief perplex.

"I – alongside with everyone else – have seen how you fought to get his attention ever since the first day we met. You're a fighter, you hadn't given up regardless of how stubborn or clueless he is. He's dumb when it comes to stuff like that, but that never stopped you. So don't give him up just because he can't handle the situation. I know he'll come around, he never was one to be impressed by the judgmental opinions of others. I don't know what it is, maybe that damn case that took him two years to solve, but something made him rather insecure. But he loves you like crazy. So don't give him up just because he's too dumb to notice that having you is more important than what others think about it."

"But don't you think he would be better off without us? The reporters would finally stop asking inappropriate questions, the hate-mail would stop, the gawking would stop..."

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, a stern and scolding expression on her face as she shook her head.

"You don't know anything about reporters, do you? They will never stop asking inappropriate questions. If they can't ask him about you three anymore, they'll find something new. Even if it would mean to invent something. And the hate-mail? Really now. There will always be someone who thinks what he does is wrong, may it be the way he solves his cases or the way he doesn't solve all the cases – because he's only one human being with a regular 24-hour-day. Someone will always find a reason to complain. Haters gonna hate, it's the way life goes. And people have always gawked at him, mostly because he's famous", she took a deep breath and stared at Kaito. "Right now he's the healthiest I've ever seen him. You make him sleep between his cases and eat and drink something else aside from coffee. I've tried to do that for years and it didn't work. He laughs more often, he's free and happy whenever we come over. The problem are not the people _in_ your relationship, because you three complete each other and make each other happy, it's the people _outside_ your relationship. You need to learn how to deal with them and _then_ everything will be good again. That's the whole, damn secret."

"That's... true...", agreed the magician after a short pause.

"I know", chuckled Ran. "And now I'll leave you to your cushion. Shinichi said to make sure that you sleep, because you need to get better. He worries very much about you."

"He worries too much about me!", called the thief after her as she left again.

A small smile tugged at his lips. She was right, they were good for each other. It's the others that were the problem. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

"But I don't understand why we're having to go there anyway!"

"It's the annual police ball", the British accented voice sounded annoyed and stressed.

Kaito yawned and looked around. It was dark outside. It had been morning when the girls had arrived. Damn. Had he been out for that long? Maybe his boyfriends had been right to force him to rest. Not that he would admit that to them.

"And? We're not part of the system – as Nakamouri-keibu never fails to point out!"

Great, they were fighting again. The magician groaned at that.

"It's just a stupid ball, we go there, eat, drink, dance and socialize. That's it. What in the world is your problem?", sighed Saguru in a tired voice.

"Well, maybe, for starters, that we two got separated invitations. While even Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji got one invitation together – and they are still trying to keep their relationship out of the work! And we both got 'plus one' invitations. Great! Are you going to take Kaito with you, or should I?"

"Those are formalities", muttered the blonde, his voice slowly coming nearer. "It's only standard. What do you expect? Them printing special invitations?"

"Why, yes", growled the Heisei Holmes. "They're so accepting, well then, I want some acceptance!"

"One time you want acceptance, the other time you want everyone to leave you alone...", muttered Saguru distressed. He heaved another sigh. "You know what? I'm tired. There had been three robberies this week and the case exhausted me. I just want to crawl into bed and forget it."

"How can you forget it? Don't you care about it?"

"Actually... no. One of us takes Kaito and the other takes Chikage-kaa-san as 'plus one', so everyone will be happy. It doesn't matter with whose invitation we all get there, as long as we're together."

"But it does matter to me! Haven't you heard the snickering behind our backs when we got the invitations?", hissed Shinichi, Kaito could hear in his voice that the Heisei Holmes was at the verge of either crying or screaming.

"Those were some unimportant newbies", snorted Saguru unimpressed.

"Oh yeah, everything is so unimportant to you!", screamed the brunette detective.

The magician wasn't sure, but he thought that screaming was better than crying. Maybe.

"No, not everything", grunted the half-Brit obviously very annoyed at that point. "Just the really unimportant things. And, by everything holy, I can't understand how a genius like you is still unable to differ between the opinions that matter and the ones that don't."

"Great! Here you go again with the 'you're so clever, just figure it out already'-attitude! You know what? If you think I have to figure that out, then fine. I'll go and figure it out. And you and Kaito can go to that stupid ball on your own!"

The door was closed. In a manner that certainly woke all neighbors. A few seconds later and a very irritated looking Saguru stood in front of him.

"How was your day, darling?", asked Kaito in a sweet voice.

Instead of an answer, a key was thrown at him. The blonde muttered some English cusses and got changed while the magician freed himself.

"I take it, you've been fighting again. Well... I also heard it, so...", drawled the thief.

"I love him, but he's slowly driving me insane!", groaned the half-Brit and let himself fall onto the bed next to his mischievous boyfriend. "Everything had been good this morning!"

"Maybe we should stop going outside?", suggested the magician in a joking manner.

Saguru looked up at him darkly. "This is all just a big joke to you, isn't it?", accused the blonde.

"No! I just think you should side with him from time to time, too!", grunted Kaito and raised an eyebrow. "It's hard for him!"

"You always say that!", growled the detective and stood again. "Don't you think it's hard for me, too? They're talking at the police station, making stupid jokes. Regardless of how often Satou-chan and the others defend us, I still can hear them! Shinichi is not the only one for whom it's hard!"

"That's not a reason to raise your voice at me, mister", muttered the magician annoyed and stood up himself. "I know that it's also hard for you. But he's just having it a bit rougher, with all the reporters and stuff."

"Well, but he has Hattori-kun to complain to", snorted the blonde.

"You're still jealous because Shinichi had spend the weekend in Osaka? I can't believe you!", gaped the thief surprised. "And here I thought it's about his PDA-issues."

"It _is_ about his PDA-issues!", screamed the detective back. "He has no problem to be seen in public with Hattori-kun, but he gets all distant when we are out with him! We are his boyfriends, for Pete's sake! I don't need to make out in public, but sometimes holding hands or anything! A little peck on the lips when I collect him from a crime scene, but all he thinks about are the damn cameras! You don't really believe that crap about the invitations! He's just afraid to be seen with us!"

"He's not", whispered Kaito. "He's just afraid to get hurt..."

"But how are we supposed to protect him if he can't even tell us what it is that is bothering him?", groaned Saguru and buried his face in his hands.

The magician lifted his hands and laid them on top of his boyfriend's, causing the blonde to let them sink again and look at the thief.

"I think that that's the main problem."

"What?", asked the blonde confused.

"That we try to protect him from everything. Maybe this demon of his is something he needs to face on his own. We always run after him and try to shield him from the mails and the press and the evils, but I think he needs to face them. He needs time to think his priorities through. We should give him this time on his own so he can get things straight again."

The blonde laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "But that's the question. What if he thinks everything through and comes to the conclusion that _being_ straight would make life easier?"

"I have a simple answer to that", smiled Kaito and linked their fingers. He leaned up until their lips were nearly touching. "Our combined charm is too irresistible. He'll come around, he just..."

"Needs a wake-up call?", smirked the blonde and leaned down to kiss the other.


	2. Saguru

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three Times The Charm Didn't Work || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three Times The Charm Didn't Work – And One Time It Did

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, hurt/comfort, blood, violence

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, MasuRan (one-sided?), TakagiSatou, KogoroEri, GinzouChikage

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi, Hattori Heiji, Tooyama Kazuha, Kyogoku Makoto, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Mouri Kogoro, Kisaki Eri, Megure Juzo, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwato, Shiratori Ninzaburo, Kobayashi Sumiko

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzou, Kuroba Chikage, Jii Konosuke, Snake, Spider (Gunter von Goldberg II)

Summary: Second in my Three-series, following 'Three's A Charm'. Again a three-chapter story.

Sure, the Black Organization got taken down, but did they get them all? And our favorite thief is still on the search for Pandora. But the worst was the everyday-life. The annual Police Ball is taking an unexpected turn. Who will rescue the day if most of the good guys are in danger?

AND HERE IT IS! The original reason why I had started writing "Three's A Charm" - this idea had been haunting me for months! I'm so glad I finally wrote it down! ^_^

**Three Times The Charm Didn't Work**

_And One Time It Did_

_2. Saguru: Of Balls, Boredom and Black Organizations_

Saguru sighed in annoyance. Shinichi had been right after all. Attending this ball was the biggest mistake of the week (he would say of the month, but the mundane fights with his boyfriends were always the biggest mistakes of his months). He sat at a table, bored out of his mind.

Kaito next to him was busy chatting with Sonoko and Aoko, while Sonoko's boyfriend Makoto was talking animatedly with the Osakan annoyance. He and his best friend had arrived this afternoon to stay for the weekend, because Kazuha had insisted on attending this ball alongside with their friends. The young Osakan woman was happily chatting with Ran and Masumi.

He understood that his boyfriend was a bit on edge at the moment, but that was no reason to ignore him. The situation wasn't as bad as Kaito liked to portrait it, for heaven's sake!

"I... I mean... Your dad and my mom!", groaned the magician, gesturing to a dancing couple.

"I know!", agreed his oldest friend engrossed. "It's my dad and your mom!"

"What is it with my friends and their parents?", grunted Sonoko irritated and rolled her eyes.

The blonde detective smirked and had to agree with her. While Ginzou and Chikage were dancing along to the beautiful music, Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri were sitting as far apart from each other as possible. Ran had tricked her mother into coming. It was good that Megure, Takagi and Satou were sitting between the divorced couple. Shiratori and his girlfriend were dancing next to Chikage and Ginzou, though the teacher was slightly flustered. And the way Satou was looking over to the dancing couples, it was rather obvious to Saguru that she wished to dance, too. Sadly enough, Takagi was either too dumb to notice, or too embarrassed to ask her.

"If you'd excuse me, Kaito", muttered the blonde and stood.

"Where are you going, Sagu-chan?", asked the thief and blinked surprised.

"Just outside to get some fresh air", smiled the half-Brit.

"Ah, wait, I'll come with you!", called Sera hastily and stood too to follow him.

The two detectives walked out of the ball room, into the cold night.

"So, Kudou-kun is sick, eh?", asked the brunette girl sceptically.

"No. He's pouting at his mansion", grunted Saguru displeased.

"And why this time?", wanted his by now best friend concerned to know.

Since they had started studying together, they became real good friends. From their little group, she was the one he got along best with. Most of the times she was calm and nice, only sometimes a bit over the top. But he was used to that.

"He didn't want to go to this ball", sighed the blonde and stared at the full moon.

"You don't look very happy being here either", chuckled Masumi.

"Yeah, well... I don't like fighting with Shinichi. I would rather lay in bed, reading the Sign of Four with Shin-chan curled together next to me", murmured the half-Brit.

"Why don't you leave and talk to him then? Kuroba-kun seems rather content here", suggested the female detective.

"I can't... Kaito and I had agreed on giving Shinichi time to figure everything out."

"Oh... Well, that sounds like a pretty good idea", nodded Masumi.

"And what about your not so romantic love-life", asked Saguru suggestively.

The female detective blushed and coughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Saguru-kun."

"I'm talking about your little crush", grinned the blonde innocently.

"I don't have a crush on Ran!", burst Masumi out.

"I never said anything about Ran", chuckled the half-Brit.

"Asshole", muttered the brunette and blushed even brighter.

"So, are you going to tell me how it is going?", hummed the blonde curiously.

"How am I supposed to do anything? Even though she is over Kudou-kun by now, I still doubt that she's in any kind of way interested in me. We're friends, that's all", sighed Masumi.

"That's what I thought about Kaito, too. I thought that he was straight as can be. Turned out he wasn't. Even though Mouri-chan may not be a lesbian, she may still be not as straight as you think. Just give her some time", smiled the half-Brit.

Silence fell between them. The air was chilly and the brunette shuddered slightly.

"You can return back to the others if you want", noted the blonde.

"You sure? I don't want you being on your own, sulking like that", asked Sera. "It's enough that one of you three is sulking and pouting."

"I'm alright", declined the half-Brit.

Masumi nodded unconvinced and left to get back into the warmth. The blonde hummed and leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on the silver moon. He was the only one on the balcony and enjoyed the solemn feeling. There were two things missing. One of them was busy having a mental break-down over the fact that his best friend may or may not turn into his step-sister and the other was having a mental break-down over their relationship. The door opened and someone came out. Saguru jumped slightly and looked at the man from his spot in the shadows. He recognized the man, he had been introduced earlier. Gunter von Goldberg the Second, an illusionist who had been hired as means of entertainment for the ball. A low chuckle escaped the detective. Kaito was so irritated and angry because this man had been called the greatest illusionist ever. Strangely enough, the blonde felt the urge to stay in the shadows. Something seemed off about that man. The man's cellphone ringed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"_Hallo? Nein, ich kann frei sprechen. Nein, bisher läuft alles wirklich ausgezeichnet. Die KID __Sondereinheit ist komplett anwesend, die Ausgänge werden alle überwachtet und sobald es Zeit für meinen Auftritt wird, sitzen sie fest wie die Ratten in der Falle. Der perfekte Lockvogel für Kaitou KID, damit werden wir ihn anlocken und ein für alle Male beseitigen_."

The man put his cellphone back into his pocket. The grin on his face was disturbing. Something was off with this man, with this whole situation. Strange. Shinichi wasn't even there to bring them bad luck. Great! There was a possibly dangerous man amidst them and the first thought that crossed his mind was concerning Shinichi. Why had that stupid brat have to be so stubborn?

Gunter went back inside and Saguru followed him closely. It was time to act before something bad could happen. Just what exactly was he supposed to do, though? Saying he had a bad feeling concerning the illusionist? Sure, the police would love that.

"Did you have your fun?", chuckled Kaito as the blonde sat down next to him.

"No", grunted Saguru darkly and leaned in some to whisper into the magician's ear. "The illusionist, what do you think about him?"

"That he's a douche", pouted the thief.

"Kaito, serious, please", hissed the blonde.

The brunette sat up and locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Why?"

"I don't know. Vibes, I guess", grunted the half-Brit.

"Well then, okay", nodded Kaito slowly. "I don't know, he's a bit strange."

"I have a bad..."

Saguru was interrupted as one of the police officer's went onto the stage and announced that the 'Great Gunter von Goldberg' would now make their evening unforgettable. He had no idea how right he was with that one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", called the man and caused Kaito to snort in annoyance.

Shooting erupted all around them and the guests jumped down onto the floor, shielding their heads. Kaito wrapped his arms protectively around his best friend, while Saguru shielded him. Sonoko yelped and clawed into Makoto's jacket, who nearly bumped into Heiji, the Osakan had his arms around Kazuha. Masumi and Ran were sitting in front of their friends, both ready to attack anyone who'd dare to come out.

A man easily recognized by Kaito, Saguru and Chikage entered the ball room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now officially take over this evening!", announced Snake.

"What's Snake doing here?", hissed Chikage as she crawled over to her son.

"I have no idea, but a very, very bad feeling", whispered Kaito back.

More men in black clothes entered the room, all with loaded guns, until the guests were circled by dangerous and armed psychopaths. The magician and the half-Brit scanned the surroundings. There were too many loons all around them.

"There is no need to panic, because basically speaking we want the same", chuckled Snake. "We want Kaitou KID. And if he won't come here, we'll start killing you guys."

"What?", squealed, gasped and screamed most of the guests.

Snake walked up to the frightened reporter, who had been there to report about the annual ball. He stared into the camera with a wicked grin.

"You heard that? I sincerely hope you'll make a special broadcasting for the occasion. Because I have plenty of hostages and believe me, KID, they will last the whole night. Every hour that passes without you showing your face here, will cost one of these poor, innocent people to die. And no imposer, because I'm fairly good at telling an amateur apart from the real thing. If the police, if anyone of them is still out there that is, sends an imposer, there will be many dead people here."

Saguru cast a glance to his boyfriend and saw Kaito gritting his teeth.

"My shoulder is still injured... And even I don't carry my suit everywhere", hissed the magician. "Even if I had it with me... I can't do anything in the middle of a crowd of hostages. If I'd change now, they'd start shooting them. I can't risk that."

"I know", muttered the blonde.

There was no way out of this situation. Any trick from Kaito would trigger those crazy criminals to shoot into the crowd. What else were they supposed to do?

"If this will be broadcast... Jii-chan could jump in, right?", whispered Saguru.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to", interrupted a voice from behind the blonde.

The half-Brit jumped slightly and turned around a bit. Since when had Jii been there? The guy could creep up on everyone!

"Okay, is there someone else who's good at imposing you?", sighed the blonde.

"Koizumi-kun did it once, but... considering that we haven't seen her since our graduation because she went to hell...", mused the magician.

"How often do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to talk about her like that?", chided the blonde with a scowl.

"Excuse me, boys, but I think we have more important matters to talk about", interrupted Chikage.

"Yes, sorry", sighed Saguru. "I just don't know what we're supposed to do know..."

"There is nothing anyone of us can do", murmured Chikage. "Our hope lies beyond these walls... We can only hope that the police... Well, the rest of the police force, has a good plan."

"But you heard him!", hissed Kaito enraged. "And you know he'll be able to see the difference! We can't risk the hostages getting hurt!"

"You seem to miss that we are hostages, too", sighed Jii.

"You know him", chuckled the blonde detective darkly. "Kaito is really bad at sitting and doing nothing."

"That's right", agreed both Jii and Chikage.

"Oi!", protested the magician irritated.

Someone shot into the air and everybody jumped at it. From that point on, everyone stayed silent and frightened. The friends huddled together, Sonoko praying in whispered words that his KID-sama would come to their rescue.

Time ticked by agonizingly slow. Or rather way too fast.

The first hour went by and Snake stayed true to his words.

Sonoko was hysterically crying in her boyfriend's lap, Aoko and Kazuha were holding to each other, looking frightened beyond belief. Heiji next them was gritting his teeth and Saguru feared for a split second he would do something reckless. Honey-golden eyes swept over to his best friend. Masumi was busy trying to comfort Ran.

The blonde linked fingers with his boyfriend, pulling the magician closer. Kaito sighed and cuddled closer to the detective, resting his head against the broad chest.

"I'm glad Shin-chan isn't here", whispered the magician, a strangely sad look in his eyes.

"Mhmh", murmured the blonde and buried his nose in the messy, brown hair.

He was glad that Shinichi was save, too. The Heisei Holmes was prone to be the first to get injured and a room full of psychopaths would certainly lead to an injured Shinichi.

"Still, don't talk like that", chided the blonde. "It's not like we won't get out of here."

"Right", snorted the thief. "And how are we supposed to get out of here."

"KID-sama will rescue us!", interjected Sonoko wide-eyed.

The irony nearly forced Saguru to laugh. What would she say if she'd know that her oh so beloved KID-sama was also her best friend?

"Well, my dear task-force", announced Snake loudly. "It seems Kaitou KID is not as fond of you as you make yourself believe. Too bad."

"Now, now, Snake-san!", chuckled an amused voice.

Everyone in the room, bad guys along with the guests, looked left and right to locate the voice. Pink smoke erupted on the stage, the anticipation within the police force grew. Sonoko's eyes couldn't possibly be any wider, Aoko's father behind her adapting an equally nervous look.

The smoke went down and showed them a white-clad figure. The thief stood proud in front of them, his cape wavering behind him.

"You have no faith in me? Even after all these years? I'm shocked!"

He adapted an wounded look and laid one hand over his heart.

"Did the police seriously send an imposer?", grunted Saguru baffled.

He wouldn't have thought that they'd be so dumb! They were risking everyone's life!

And then the imposer lifted his head just the slightest bit and the blonde stiffened. If he wouldn't know that the real Kaitou KID was right now sitting on his lap, he would believe this was the real one. The same razor-sharp grin, the wickedly mischievous in those violet orbs. Same posture, same messy, brown mop of hair beneath the same hat. It perfect, right down to the monocle.

"The police did a good job", muttered the blonde.

"He's not from the police", hissed Kaito, digging his nails into his boyfriend's upper leg. "That's my costume! I mean, the _real_ one! The monocle, the one detail most screw up! _Everything_!"

There was a disturbingly big resemblance between this imposer's face and Kaito's. The costume looked just the slightest big baggy, but aside from that... It was perfect.

But that was impossible.

Snake aimed at the white-clad man on the stage and shot. Saguru wanted to look away, but he didn't dare to. He needed to see this. The supposedly thief pulled a gun of his own and shot. The bullet was blocked by an Ace of Hearts.

No imposer ever had been able to rebuilt the card-gun. This was not good. Not even a bit.

"Now, now, that wasn't nice, Snake-san. No pleasantries?", chuckled the white-clad man.

"It was very dumb of you to come here", growled Snake.

"Ah, but you know me. I'm not known for my good decisions", hummed the imposer and shot again, too fast for the killer to react.

The killer groaned in pain as the razor-sharp card tore into his shoulder, the weapon in his hand scattering over the floor.

"What in the world does he think he's doing up there?", growled Saguru angered. "And you! You were supposed to lock your toys up!"

"How could I know that Shin-chan would decide to play dress-up at the worse possible time!", hissed Kaito back. "Is it bad that I'm totally turned on at the moment?"

"The moment may not be the best", whispered the blonde. "But I have to admit..."

He was cut as the other criminals all turned towards their boyfriend, guns ready to turn Shinichi into Ementaler cheese!

With a poker-face as good as Kaito's, the white-clad detective turned slowly to the bad guys and clapped his hands. All around the room erupted pink smoke and once it went down again, there were no guns anymore. Instead, the criminals were all holding flower bouquets. The same flower bouquets that were supposed to stand all over the tables. When and how...? Saguru blinked. And where were the guns?

"Now, so much better!", hummed Shinichi satisfied and nodded.

Now he was turned on, too. He had never seen how the Heisei Holmes had done any magic tricks before. The normally neatly-haired brunette was a very convincing KID. And Saguru couldn't stop imagining how Kaito would ravish KID. That was something he really wanted to watch. And the look in Kaito's eyes indicated that the magician wanted to do that just as much as the blonde wanted to watch it.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life", muttered the thief and gulped.

"Watch it, you're drooling", chuckled Saguru.

"KID-sama, you're amazing!", called Sonoko out and jumped up, her eyes lighting up.

She clapped her hands, soon joined by her friends as everyone stood. Nakamouri looked a bit grumpy, but even he was clapping his hands.

"Why, Nakamouri-keibu, I knew you are a fan!", laughed the fake KID happily and slowly crept up to the window, obviously planning to exit with his hang-glider.

"Now listen here, you stupid, arrogant thief!", started the inspector angrily.

Fingers curled around his wrist and stopped him. Chikage shook his head. "I think that it's good for today. He didn't steal anything, he rescued us all."

"That's right!", agreed Sonoko loudly.

Every other protest from the blonde (which would probably also include some choice words) was drowned in the sound of a shot.

Saguru's head turned harshly up to the stage, honey-golden eyes wide in fear and disbelief.

"NO!", screamed Kaito at the top of his lungs and tried to jump up.

The blonde tightened his grip around the magician's waist, holding him in place.

"Let me go, Saguru, damn it, let me go!", growled the thief with tears in his eyes.

But the half-Brit found himself unable to do anything at all.

There was only this image, that would forever be burned into his mind.

This was not true.

"Shin-chan... That... No...", gasped Kaito between tears.

Safeties were removed from guns and two dozen police men surrounded the illusionist.

"Why did you do that?", screamed Nakamouri.

"Lay that gun down", ordered Shiratori. "Lay it down and stay where you are."

"Goldberg-san, but that gun down", demanded Takagi.

"Just because he's a criminal doesn't mean you have the right to shoot him!", screamed Satou enraged, she had long confessed being a KID fan.

Gunter von Goldberg II grinned wickedly and stared out of the broken window.

Saguru gulped dryly. His bad feeling about this strange man had turned out to be true. Why did he have to be right this time?

He averted his eyes and stared down at his crying boyfriend in his lap. But all he could see was the image of his other boyfriend.

A bullet piercing Shinichi's mid-section, red blossoming on the white costume like a cruel, red rose. This panicked, fearful look in those fake-violet eyes. The way Shinichi opened his mouth as if to scream or gasp, only to spill more blood. Blood that was supposed to stay inside that dumb, stubborn, reckless brunette! And then the white-clad body being pushed threw the window by the momentum.

"Nonononononono", chanted the magician in his arms.

Saguru knew exactly what was going through the messy-haired man's head. They took his father, they weren't allowed to also take their Shinichi. Even though Saguru had promised it. Promised that he would keep them save, keep their 'I get pulled into the most ridiculous murder-cases and most of the times it end with the murderer pointing a gun at my head'-boyfriend save.

And he had failed.

A bullet to the guts, piercing his organs. He had even spilled blood! There was no way Shinichi could live through that.

Only out of the corner of his eyes did he see the officers arresting the one responsible. But the only thing on his mind was that his last conversation with Shinichi had been a fight...


	3. Shinichi

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three Times The Charm Didn't Work || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three Times The Charm Didn't Work – And One Time It Did

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, h/c, spanking, anal, explicit intercourse, double penetration

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, MasuRan (one-sided?), TakagiSatou, KogoroEri, GinzouChikage

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi, Hattori Heiji, Tooyama Kazuha, Kyogoku Makoto, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Mouri Kogoro, Kisaki Eri, Megure Juzo, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwato, Shiratori Ninzaburo, Kobayashi Sumiko

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzou, Kuroba Chikage, Jii Konosuke, Snake, Spider (Gunter von Goldberg II)

Summary: Second in my Three-series, following 'Three's A Charm'. Again a three-chapter story.

Sure, the Black Organization got taken down, but did they get them all? And our favorite thief is still on the search for Pandora. But the worst was the everyday-life. The annual Police Ball is taking an unexpected turn. Who will rescue the day if most of the good guys are in danger?

**Three Times The Charm Didn't Work**

_And One Time It Did_

_3. Shinichi: Of Luck, Love and Living-happily-ever-after_

"_So you're being a spoiled brat again and decided to pout?"_

"_Leave me alone, Haibara", muttered the Heisei Holmes annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from the not-child._

"_Why are you looking so sad, Shin-nii-chan?", hummed the brunette girl next to him._

"_Because I've had a fight with Saguru...", sighed the detective._

"_You're fighting a lot", observed Mitsuhiko with a concerned expression._

_Shinichi groaned at that. He had gone to the mansion to have some time to himself, but he had calculated wrong. There was one fact that had slipped his mind. The Shounen Tantei-dan had claimed the Kudou mansion as their personal hideout, ever since they knew that it was not a haunted house. The four children were right now seated opposite of him._

"_Ah, sorry, Kudou-kun, I try to tell them that this isn't their playground, but they just won't listen to me", laughed the professor apologetically and brought coffee and hot chocolate._

"_No need to be sorry, hakase", sighed Shinichi with a weak smile._

_If he would be honest, he would confess that he liked the children's company. They always managed to lift his mood, though he wasn't sure it would work this time._

_Genta had stolen the remote and was aimlessly zapping around through the channels._

"_Ne, ne!", interrupted Ayumi enthusiastically and stopped the big boy at one._

"_Eh? What is it?", asked Genta confused._

"_There is this really big police ball today!", chimed the girl with gleeful eyes. "I wanted to go, but tou-san said I'm too young! Can we watch it, please?"_

_Since neither Genta nor Mitsuhiko could resist her, they stayed at the live news about the ball, even though such a thing bored them. Shinichi groaned in annoyance. The last thing he needed now._

"_So, Kudou-kun", grunted Agasa and sat down next to him. "Why are you not attending the ball?"_

"_Did you loose your glass slippers?", snickered Ai amused._

"_No, it's just..." Something really stupid, was what he added in his mind._

_He knew he was being a spoiled brat, as Haibara had phrased it. But he couldn't change it, he needed those very stupid fights these days. What else kind of reason could he invent to stay alone at the Kudou mansion?_

_Shots from the television interrupted his thoughts. His head went up and he stared at the screen. People were running around, trying to hide beneath the tables. And then there was a man clad in black, with a wicked grin. A disgusting face he knew all too well from previous heists. The man that tried to take his Kaito away from him._

"_You heard that? I sincerely hope you'll make a special broadcasting for the occasion. Because I have plenty of hostages and believe me, KID, they will last the whole night. Every hour that passes without you showing your face here, will cost one of these poor, innocent people to die. And no imposer, because I'm fairly good at telling an amateur apart from the real thing. If the police, if anyone of them is still out there that is, sends an imposer, there will be many dead people here."_

_Great, just great. The last remains of an organization full of psychopaths decided to take his boyfriends hostage. Hadn't he said it would be better to stay away from that ball? But no, why should one listen to him anyway?_

"_What are you planning to do now, Kudou-kun?", whispered Ai with concerned eyes._

"_Something very dangerous and stupid", muttered Shinichi and stood. "I'm going home, I need to fetch a few things first. You, turn the television out and keep an eye on the children."_

_/break\_

Shinichi groaned in pain and blinked a few times. Everything looked like a picture from Van Gogh.

"Kudou-kun, you seem to be related to a cat."

"What?", was the first he could press out between clenched teeth.

"You have more lives than anyone I know", chuckled Haibara with a fond smile.

"What had... happened?", groaned the detective and tried to sit up, though a horrible pain shot through his guts and he laid down again.

"You've done something very dangerous and stupid", answered the blonde girl, scribbling something down on her sheet. "You're lucky I didn't listen to you."

"Why?", murmured Shinichi and grabbed his aching head.

Generally said, everything ached at the moment. A dull, all-present aching.

"Because I've decided to follow you with the professor. And when you got shot and fell through the window, we pulled you into the Beetle and I started taking care of you immediately. If we wouldn't have been there, you would have died out there. Even if your boyfriends would have gotten out there right away, there would have been no chance to save you."

"Where... Where are Kaito and Saguru?", was Shinichi's next question, looking around frantically.

The blonde's eyes darkened as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Where are they?", growled the detective.

"They're not here", answered the shrunken scientist shortly.

"What does that mean? They're not here? Where are they? Can you... call them? I want to see them", asked the brunette confused and tilted his head.

Truth be told he didn't want to see them, he wanted to cuddle with them. But that piece of information would only lead to eternal teasing from his still shrunken friend.

"Shinichi-kun", whispered the blonde gravely.

That wasn't good. She never used his first name, even after years of fighting the Black Organization together, being shrunk and stuck in kiddie-school together. Never.

"What's wrong?", wanted Shinichi to know, his voice panicked. "Did... Did something happen to them? Did they get hurt? Are they alright? _What's wrong_?"

"They're alright, please don't worry", reassured the girl.

"Then what is it?"

"They... won't come", sighed Haibara. "I'm supposed to call them when you wake up, but... they won't come. They don't... want to see you."

"What are you talking about?", grunted the detective confused, before he started to laugh. "Is that one of Kaito's stupid jokes? His revenge for when I had him all tied up?"

"You had him tied up? Oh, don't even bother to explain, I do not want to know. No, it has nothing to do with any of your kinky sex practicals. They... blame themselves for what had happened to you. And they decided that it would be best for you if you wouldn't see each other anymore."

"Well, then I have to tell their balls that it would be better for them if they change their opinion. Because otherwise I will use them for a game of soccer", growled Shinichi darkly and stood.

"You're not allowed to get out of bed, Kudou-kun!", grunted Haibara annoyed. "I didn't patch you back together so you can to and tear your stitches!"

"I'm sorry, but... I have to boyfriends' asses to kick!", protested the detective.

"You may beat them, or hit them, or bite them. But you will not kick them. That would put too much pressure on the stitches. And I will personally tear _you_ apart, if you tear those stitches."

He blinked surprised. He would have thought she would put up more of a fight if he wanted to leave. When he looked down at her, he saw a fond and disturbingly soft expression on her face.

"Go and get your two loverboys. I know you wouldn't cease your whining otherwise anyway."

"I... thank you. Just one thing... How long have I been out...?"

"Three weeks. Mouri-chan and the others think that you've fled to your parents after a horrible fight, by the way", informed the scientist.

Shinichi nodded in understanding and looked himself down. He was heavily bandaged, it looked like it would live through the drive. Grabbing the neatly-folded clothes from the chair next to the bed, he slowly got dressed again.

"Hakase?", called Ai.

"Yes, Ai-kun?", asked the elderly man and entered the room.

His eyes widened as he saw Shinichi. Joyful tears streamed down his face and he pulled the teen close to his heart.

"Shinichi-kun! I'm so glad you're finally better!"

"Thank you, hakase", smiled the detective and hugged his neighbor closer. "Can you... do me a favor an drive me home?"

"Uh...", stuttered the man. "Didn't Ai-kun tell you...?"

"Oh, she did", grunted the brunette annoyed. "That's the reason I have to beat some sense into them. Stupid morons, thinking they'll get rid of me so easily!"

Agasa looked at his younger charge, asking silently what he was supposed to do now. The blonde only smirked and rolled her eyes at that, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, if you think so", shrugged the professor with a weak smile.

The two men walked out of the house, up to the Beetle and drove off.

"What... do my parents think?", whispered Shinichi.

"Nothing. They don't know. Ai-kun was rather optimistic, she said you wouldn't just go and die. So we decided to wait. Just a few days. And then... just a couple of days longer... I don't know... but telling your parents would make it so much more real...", sighed the elderly man. "You know, Shinichi-kun, you have pulled some dangerous stunts ever since I know you. But this time... I really thought we would loose you... Hattori-kun is angry with you for leaving, by the way. We couldn't really tell him, it is Kuroba-kun's secret after all..."

"And... What about... Kaito and Saguru... Did they..." _Never come to see me?_

Agasa bit his lips and cast a sideways glance at the young man next to him.

"Just... Tell me if they really never came...", whispered the detective.

"No. They hadn't visited", sighed the professor, though he added hastily at the crestfallen look in the sapphire blue eyes: "But they called. Every six hours, to be exact. And you know how Hakuba-kun is when it comes to such things."

"Always on the exact same second", giggled Shinichi with soft eyes, though his laugh died all too soon. "But why didn't they come..."

"I don't know", shrugged the older man. "Maybe... it was too much to see you like that. You looked rather dead most of the time."

"Maybe", whispered the detective and shrugged.

The rest of the drive happened in complete silence. Shinichi nodded off for some time, the professor woke him up once they arrived at the house.

"Shinichi-kun, do you want me to come with you?", asked Agasa.

"No, it's alright. I can... handle that myself", smiled Shinichi and got out of the car. "Thank you for driving me home, though."

"No problem, Shinichi-kun."

The detective closed the door behind himself and walked up to the door. He hissed in pain and grabbed his stomach. Maybe Haibara had been right, he shouldn't walk around just yet. Now he was home, now it didn't matter anymore. He could just... get into bed and rest for the rest of the month. Slowly unlocking the door, he entered again.

"Kaito, are you back already?", called a voice from the living-room.

He wanted to go to the voice, but his stomach hurt. A head of blonde hair entered his view, astonished, honey-golden eyes stared at him.

"Sh... Sh... Shinichi...", muttered the half-Brit shocked. "Is it really you?"

Shinichi bit his lips in anger and lifted his hand. The slapping sound of a hand colliding with a cheek echoed through the hall. Lifting his shaking hand to his now red cheek, Saguru stared at him.

"Sagu-chan, I'm ho-", called a voice from behind the brunette. "Shin... chan...?"

His hand still in the air, he whirled around to slap the magician. Though whirling around obviously was one of the things he wasn't supposed to do.

"You two are damn lucky Haibara forbade me to kick you, because otherwise I would show you just what exactly I am thinking at the moment!", growled Shinichi, gripping bis stomach with both hands.

"You're not looking well, Shin-chan", whispered Kaito with worried eyes.

"Don't even get started, jerk!", hissed the brunette detective. "What is this crap Haibara had told me about you morons breaking up with me?"  
>"Shinichi... You nearly died", sighed Saguru and shook his head slowly. "You were in a coma for twentytwo days, eighteen hours, thirtythree minutes and... twenty seconds. If it weren't for us, this wouldn't have happened. This... relationship had been complicated to begin with. Maybe it would be better if we would end it now."<p>

"I will slap you again if you dare saying bullshit like that ever again!", threatened Shinichi, sweat covering his forehead.

"You're really not looking good, Shin-chan", repeated the magician.

"I'm... al... righ...", panted the brunette detective, doubling over in pain.

"And who's telling bullshit now?", grunted the blonde, lifting the smaller detective up bridal style to carry him into the bedroom. "You're supposed to rest."

"I would... still be laying in bed if you would have been there!", sobbed Shinichi with teary eyes, his face contracted in anger and pain. "Why... Why haven't you been there?"

"Because we're not good for you", whispered the half-Brit with sad eyes. "You nearly died, damn it! I would rather give you up than loosing you forever!"

"You're idiots if you think that I did that only for you", grunted the brunette detective as he was laid down on their bed. "Just for your information: Nearly everyone I know had been there. And all of you could have died. Besides, you should know me better. I would have pulled such a reckless stunt, how you would phrase it, Saguru, even if no one I know would have been there."

"But you...", started Kaito, his fingers gliding through the soft, brown hair.

"No! You two idiots are not allowed to break up with me and that is the final word!", interrupted Shinichi definitely. "I love you and you will not get rid of me that easily! Regardless of how much you want it, you will not get rid of me! And you have no say in that!"

"It's cute how determined you are", grinned the magician and sat down next to the other brunette.

"Well, you should know how stubborn I am", muttered Shinichi and crossed his arms above his chest, pouting a bit. "I will stay here. And I won't leave."

"Shinichi...", sighed Saguru and massaged his temples. "I... This is not good for you. Not just because you nearly died. We've fought every single week in the past months."

"But those fights weren't so serious!", objected the brunette detective.

"Not so serious?", snorted the magician. "You've stayed at _your_ house most of the time."

Shinichi blushed and averted his eyes. "That was... something else..."

"And what exactly was it, then?", grunted Kaito curiously.

"Well... Most of your tricks are easy to look through – at least for us detectives. But there is a difference between knowing how they work and doing them yourself. I... I don't say that I started the fights on purpose, but... I used them as an opportunity to train in secret... It's pretty hard to do something without you noticing when you two live under the same roof..."

"But... why did you do that?", asked the magician confused.

"Your birthday is next month and I... I wanted to surprise you", confessed Shinichi with a blush. "I even planned a heist. I thought this through, you know... I wanted to fake a heist note and confuse the task-force and lead Saguru away... So he could... capture KID and bring him home to you as a birthday-present... I hadn't planned on using this to rescue your asses. But since I'm rather fond of your asses, I certainly could not just turn blind eyes on this. The black organization took you hostage. I love you. And I will not let you die."

"You mean you... sneaked out of the house to learn my tricks so you can surprise me on my birthday?", the thief's eyes were sparkling brighter than ever before. "That is so cute!"

"And so stupid", grunted Saguru irritated. "You know what we thought when you ran off all the time?"

"I didn't do it with the sole purpose of training!", defended the Heisei Holmes himself. "I _really_ needed the time alone. I've been alone ever since my fourteenth birthday. I'm not used to being around someone all the time. I mean, sure, I've lived with the Mouris for two years, but in some way I've been alone there, too. Because I wasn't myself. I don't know how to deal with such things like fighting or anything... But I promise, I can learn!" He turned watery, wide eyes on his two boyfriends. "I don't... I don't care what others say, I love you and I'm happy and I don't... I don't ever want to miss you again... But sometimes it's just too much and I need some time to myself to calm down. That doesn't mean I don't like you anymore or anything, it just means that this is new to me. I've never been in a relationship before, I've not lived with someone else, who doesn't treat me like a little child, in years. I still need to adjust to that... But I love you and that's more important than anything and if I run off to cool down, then just... I don't know, hit me upside the head and tell me to stay instead of letting go every time! Just... stop me. Stop me and I'll stay. But I need you. I never want to live without you again. I know we can manage. I know it won't be perfect. I know there will always be some assholes, who will laugh behind our backs, I know we will fight. But at the end of the day, I want to crawl into bed next to you and in the morning I want to wake up next to you."

"That was... very sweet", smiled Kaito and lowered his head until his lips graced the softness of his brunette boyfriend's lips.

Saguru sat down on Shinichi's other side and pulled the other detective onto his lap.

"You're so complicated", sighed the blonde and placed tender kisses on the Heisei Holmes' collar bone. "So complicated..."

"Too complicated...?", asked the brunette detective half-afraid.

"No", smiled the half-Brit. "Never too complicated."

"Besides, it would be boring if it wasn't complicated", hummed Kaito and rested his head on the blue-eyed detective's chest, his fingers skipping over the shirt.

"But you know I will still kick your asses once Haibara allows me to kick again, right?", grunted Shinichi and closed his eyes relieved.

"For now, you will only rest and do nothing else!", warned Saguru. "Don't dare moving around!"

"Will you punish him if he disobeys?", asked Kaito with mischievous eyes.

"Kaito, stop being a complete perv!", warned the Heisei Holmes with a blush. "Especially when I'm not even up to something like sex..."

"Say, Shin-chan", murmured the magician curiously. "Do I still get my birthday present?"

"It's stupid. The surprise is ruined", objected Shinichi and shook his head.

"Wouldn't say that", disagreed the blonde. "We don't know your heist-plans after all. It would be... like us chasing Kaito. But in the end..." A predatory grin sneaked onto Saguru's lips. "In the end, I would cuff you..." How often had he fantasized about cuffing KID. "And bring you home... And then Kaito and I would ravish the helpless, bound Kaitou KID..."

Shinichi blushed brightly, he had never heard the half-Brit purr like that! Seemed that birthday present wouldn't be just for Kaito then.

"Kaito's kinkiness rubbed off on you", noted the Heisei Holmes with a chuckle.

"I know I'm a bad influence. Corrupting my pretty detectives like that!", grinned Kaito proudly and broadly, his hands wandering over his boyfriends' bodies.

"That's nothing to be proud of", chuckled Shinichi and shook his head.

"Why did I get myself two boyfriends, who cause me one headache after the other", sighed Saguru gravely and closed his eyes tightly.

"Because you love us", chorused the brunettes, each of them kissing one of the half-Brit's cheeks.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, he laid his arms around his boyfriends' waists and pulled them close. Both brunettes snuggled into the embrace.

"Sagu-chan?", asked Shinichi and batted his eyelashes innocently at the half-Brit. "Can we pretty-please watch the Holmes movies now?"

"You need to rest, Shinichi", objected the blonde and shook his head.

"But he said pretty-please", grinned Kaito. "And Sagu-chan."

"But he needs to rest, Kaito."

"But he doesn't look tired", noted the magician.

"But he needs to sleep."

"But he doesn't want to."

"He doesn't get a say in that", snorted the half-Brit. "And stop objecting everything I say, Kaito!"

"You're fighting again", chuckled Shinichi.

"You're... right", sighed Saguru. "How come we always fight?"

"Because the three of us are just too different", shrugged Kaito and stood up. "We'll always edge on, because we disagree on many matters."

"Where are you going now?", called the brunette detective after him.

"I'm getting the movie you want, Shin-chan", answered the magician from the living-room.

"I said he's supposed to sleep!", growled Saguru back in annoyance.

"Well, I have a wonderful solution for our constant fighting and bickering. It's called democracy. And two against one means we win. So now we'll watch the movie."

Kaito wore one of his famous KID-grins as he leaned against the door-frame, the movie in his one hand and a banana in his other.

"I understand why you brought the DVD, but I don't really get what you want with the banana... I already said that I'm not up for your kinky stuff!", muttered Shinichi and raised one eyebrow at his brunette boyfriend.

"What would a banana have to do with... Oh! You kinky, little thing!", laughed the thief and shook his head. "No, that's food! Didn't your mom teach you not to play with your food? You need to eat something, you've been out for way too long. But you need something light for starters."

"Oh...", the detective blushed at his own dirty thoughts. "Right. Thank you, Kai-chan."

"Aw, he said Kai-chan!", grinned Kaito broadly and got the DVD into the player before jumping onto the soft bed again.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and took the banana, hitting the magician upside the head with it.

"Ow! I think I like your other idea about it better than that one", whined the thief.

"You two are adorable morons", smiled Saguru fondly. "And now shut up, I want to hear what they're saying if we have to watch it now!"

"Hai!", agreed both brunettes and cuddled closer to the blonde.

"I love you two", whispered Shinichi, right before the movie started.

Robert Downey Junior hadn't even shown his face for the first time as the Heisei Holmes drifted off into a deep slumber.

/this|is|supposed|to|be|the|end|but|the|story|disagreed\

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to a very special show tonight!"

The white cape flew behind him as he stood proud admits the task-force, who turned around with wide, disbelieving eyes, as did all the bystanders. Though they weren't sure where to turn to. There were at least a done KIDs all around the place. Kaito smiled and leaned back. He knew the trick, but he wouldn't want to spoil the fun for his blonde boyfriend.

"Catch him!", snarled Nakamouri, pointing his finger at the white-clad thieves.

The task-force divided into small groups, trying to persuade all the KIDs, only to discover that they were mere mirror-images. But where was the real one?

"Goodness, I'm really not up to that now", sighed Masumi and yawned.

"You could have gone to bed earlier yesterday", noted Saguru and shook his head.

"I've been up all night talking with Ran...", the female detective blushed slightly.

"Is there something I've missed?", asked Kaito with one raised eyebrow.

"No", answered the other two detectives at once.

The magician raised his other eyebrow at them now, too.

"Anyway, you should get after them, or the... prize escapes...", hummed the magician.

The predatory grin on the brunette's face could practically be heard.

"Prize?", repeated Masumi confused.

"Ah, nothing. I think he's still a bit beside himself after the last night. He really... overdid it", chuckled the blonde.

"Please, no details about your sex-life!", interrupted the female detective with a grossed-out expression on his face.

"I object! Please, some details about your sex-life!", interjected the blonde, rich girl next to them.

"Oh, I really need to tell you all about last night!", grinned Kaito broadly and turned to her.

"Excuse me", grunted Saguru irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, you go and catch KID-sama for us", ushered the magician. "I'm busy talking with Sonoko-chan here! Anyway, there was this maiden-dress I've bought for Shin-chan, together with the stockings and..."

"So you're not fighting at the moment?", interrupted Ran.

"Eh? No. Why?", blinked the messy-haired young man confused.

"Because he's not here, BaKaito", snorted Aoko and rolled her eyes.

"Because he's away with the professor, he had promised it to him after all, Ahoko!"

"But that would make this a whole month without fighting... How did you manage that?", asked Ran curiously and leaned in some.

"We're decided that running away from the fights is no solution. We stay and discuss them, until we find an arrangement that fits best", explained Kaito.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but could we get back to that maiden-dress?", grunted Sonoko irritated and stared at her mischievous best friend.

Saguru rolled his eyes at them and turned to chase the thief along with his best friend. What he didn't know was that the not so real KID had been right next to them the whole time, disguised as a member of the task-force.

/break\

"Tantei-san", purred the thief on the rooftop. "That took you some time."

The blonde walked up to him and pressed him against the wall, holding the brunette's hands above his head, pulling his cuffs out with the other.

"I must confess that I've underestimated you. Wouldn't have thought that you could change your disguise as fast as Kaito", murmured the half-Brit, nipping the other man's ear. "Or that you would put up such a show... I still try to figure out how you've managed to walk through the wall..."

"A magician never spoils the fun by telling how the trick works", chided the brunette.

The cuffs clicked around his wrists and he laid his arms around the half-Brit's neck.

"And how are we getting home now?", chuckled Shinichi.

Saguru smirked like a shark and lifted the white-clad detective-turned-thief into his arms and jumped down the roof, landing on the soft mattress he had placed there earlier. A black car was already waiting for them, Jii waving with a broad grin.

"You've planned that one through, eh?", grinned the detective.

"Yes. And now silence, prisoner", smirked the blonde. "You have the right to shut that sweet mouth of yours, everything you may say will be used against you... And will be punished with a hard spanking. You have the right to ask for a lawyer, but since I'm not fond of peeper, you won't get one. You have the right to beg for mercy, but that's one thing you won't get either."

"Yes, sir", purred the Heisei Holmes and licked his lips.

"That were two words. Means two slaps to that nice, round ass", hummed the half-Brit and shook his finger at the white-clad brunette.

"Are you always so harsh on your prisoners?", chuckled Shinichi.

"Eight more. Makes it ten in total", smirked Saguru. "Keep talking and you won't be able to sit for weeks."

"As if you two don't plan on fucking me all night long until I won't sit right for days anyway", snorted the brunette and rolled his eyes.

"Twenty more", noted the half-Brit. "Makes thirty. You will beg me for mercy later on."

Jii in the front blushed furiously and tried his best to not be there.

/break\

"Ow, ow, ow!", whimpered the teen.

"Now, now. You need to count, KID-sama", smirked the messy-haired brunette.

Kaito leaned back some and licked his lips. Watching how a handcuffed Kaitou KID (though by now without his pants) laid over Saguru's lap and received a rather hard spanking.

"T—Thirty eight... thank you, tantei-san", pressed the Heisei Holmes out of gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't have been so vocal during our drive, KID-san", hummed Saguru and placed another hard slap on the already red behind.

"Thirty nine, thank... you, tantei-san..."

He wouldn't have thought that Saguru would stay true to his treat. Sure, Kaito was a bit kinky, with all his costumes and roleplays. But the blonde never seemed as kinky. And Shinichi had never really considered that the half-Brit would seriously want to spank him.

"Ow! Forty, thank you so much, tantei-san!"

"Such a good, obedient little thief", smiled Saguru and stroke the red, heated ass softly.

The brunette on his lap flinched at the touch. What kinky boyfriends did he get himself there? The blonde parted Shinichi's cheeks, presenting the plugged, puckered entrance to the real KID.

"Kaito, wouldn't you want some of that nice ass? It's my present for you. I had no time to wrap it, so I just spanked it until it was nicely red", grinned the blonde.

"My, such a nice present, thank you so much, Sagu-chan!", giggled the messy-haired brunette and hurried up to the sweet ass. "But I like the color you put on it way more than a stupid wrap!"

Shinichi's blush darkened some more as he heard the birthday boy's gleeful voice. Okay, so Saguru wasn't the only one who was into the new fun game Spanking Shinichi. Well... It wasn't bad. It hurt, but not in a bad kind of way... He felt someone pulling the plug out of his hole Somehow this a relieve, after wearing it the whole day. On the other hand it brought an odd kind of loss to the Heisei Holmes. He had special plans, after all. So he needed to be prepared properly. The detective-turned-thief bit his lips in anticipation as he felt the tip of Kaito's cock at his entrance.

"Odd, I don't remember that we had such a big butt-plug", grunted the blonde and laid the toy onto the bed next to him. "And you've been wearing _that_ thing the whole evening?"

"The whole day, yes", nodded Shinichi, moaning in delight as the magician entered him.

"Why? Kaito's rather well-endowed, but not _that_ well-endowed", snorted the half-Brit, removing the cape from the costume, before helping Kaito to turn their boyfriend onto his back.

Shinichi threw a razor-sharp grin at the blonde, though interrupted by his own moan as the real KID was finally seated deeply within him.

"Didn't I say that I have a very... special plan for tonight?", purred the brunette detective.

"What kind of plan?", moaned Kaito and started thrusting.

"Well... There was something you've wanted to do for some time now, Kai-chan", smiled Shinichi.

"Eh, there are plenty of things I want to do to you", chuckled the magician. "You need to be a bit more specific!"

"It includes your cock and Sagu-chan's cock, both... you know... _in the same place_..."

"You mean...", the sparkling in those violet eyes was nearly too bright to look at.

The magician leaned down and kissed the other brunette harshly, wrapping his arms around the younger one's back, pulling him close, lifting him up some.

"Sagu-chan", purred the real thief. "How about you... join me in here? It's nice and tight and warm."

"You mean...", the blonde blinked wide-eyed and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly surprisingly dry at the thought of what was about to happen.

Saguru and Kaito had tried to pursue the Heisei Holmes into doubling him for months now, but Shinichi had always been too shy and too afraid of their thickness.

"Are you sure?", whispered the half-Brit, edging closer, pressing his erect member against the creek between those red and sore cheeks.

"No one forces you, Sagu-chan. You don't have to if you don't want", hummed Shinichi.

Saguru snorted and entered a finger to stretch the already occupied hole, slowly forcing his own cock into the tightness next to his messy-haired boyfriend. They both groaned at the extreme tightness and the feeling of the other pulsing member next to theirs. Shinichi in their middle whimpered at that and breathed deep. It was a bit much, but it felt unbelievable good. They started thrusting, in a different rhythm, one ramming his hardness deep into him while the other pulled back some, both taking him like never before. It didn't take long for Shinichi to come, he had been aroused for hours with that plug up his ass. His muscles tightened at his orgasm, soon sending his two boyfriends over the edge, too. They came within their white-clad boyfriend, all three of them collapsing completely exhausted on top of the bed.

"That was... the best birthday ever... I can't express with words how much I love you two!", grinned Kaito broadly, kissing one after the other.

"I love you two, too", laughed Shinichi, still panting.

"So... How are the chances that we'll repeat that?", smirked Saguru predatory.

"The roleplay, the spanking or the doubling?", chuckled the Heisei Holmes.

"All three", chorused his two boyfriends with broad smirks.

"Depends... On how nice you beg me", smiled Shinichi and yawned, closing his eyes while cuddling closer to his boyfriends and falling asleep.

This relationship was the happiest time of his life and he couldn't wait for the years to come.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

_End note_: Yeah... The last part had to be done, because I realized that while I flood the PJatO fandom with smut, I haven't written a single thing about DC.  
>Anyway, that's the end of the second part of this series. The third - One Thief, Two Detectives, Three Weddings - will follow soon, I guess. I hope you liked it this far. ;)<p> 


End file.
